bubblegum age
by spiritodellagobianco
Summary: Priss/Leon. Cyberheart pains, cyberlove pains, cyberlife pains... cyberkisses. Maybe this time will he be able to convince her about his crush on her? BGC 2032 series... little OOC.


Bubblegum Age.

1. Bubblegum Age: Loneliness.

Another shot echoed in AD Police corridories.  
It was quite evening, but the shots didn' t dismiss in the shooting range.  
' What 'bout at this time?' Nene Romanova stopped and looked at Irene Cara.  
' Someone in the training room at this hour is in fact quite unusual. It' s ten o clock and nothing meaningful' s happening. Who' s exercising now, so?' Irene asked, while she was bringin' documents at the database section.  
From the corner of the corridory, Daley walked straight with fair attitude.  
' I swear he needs a vacation...' he murmured, then entered the elevator, gazing nicely at the two girls. ' I' ll have a coffee. Would you like to come with me? I don' t think Leon will reach me soon.'  
Before following him, Nene and Irene looked at the door.  
Behind, shots went on.  
There was rage in those shots.

' You didn' t give me a shit neither once.'  
Bullets explosed, falling down on the ground.  
' ... ' Cause you are too prejudiced against me as officer to put an eye on me as man.'  
The gun bounced in Leon' s firm hand.  
' Neither once I deserved from you a tender sight.'  
He could see the target in the light blue color of his sunglasses he never forgot to wear when he was enraged.  
' ... And all the times it seems you think I' m interested only in givin' you a fast fuck...'  
Bang Bang.  
' ...As I' m only a dirt jerk...'  
Bang.  
The last bullet tumbled with a stupid noise.  
A tear fell down, under the sunglasses.  
It was since he was a teenager lonely boy he didn' t cry.  
Putting away his gun, he left.

Nightfall on Megatokyo always inspired him the immensity of the loneliness in a pre- programmed life.  
' Is this human environment?'  
Ash from his cigarette fell on his leatherjacket while skyscrapers ran around the highway.  
' Is this the perfect world they promised us? A.I. and emotional diseases?'  
Leon pushed the accelerator and drove fastly.  
' Lost faith in love, in mankind, in solidariety...'  
120 km/h.  
' Lost faith in a decent relationship between a man and a woman...'  
A flash announced him he was off the allow speed.  
' Damn.'  
After all those years of loneliness, of dedicacy to a job which wasn' t actually the most secure.  
Only to serve and protect.  
Nothing for him, only an empty apartment in a down- town building.  
Life could be so heavy.

' Only to protect you...'  
That perfum, a perfum he couldn' t forget. He would have never forget.  
' ... Only to make your days sure...'  
Her hair, finest than silk, glittering of light mahogany nuances in the sunrise on the sea.  
'... I watched over you night after night...'  
Her skin, whiter than snow, softer than a baby' s.  
'... All was made for you... for you, in this rotten city...'  
She moaned, while he was entering in her.  
Her long legs trembled.  
He pushed again, up and down, without stopping to murmur at her ear.  
'... You owe me...'  
She seemed to be on the verge to come from a moment to another.  
' ... You, bitch... you owe me...'  
A cry left her lips.  
In all that lithe moistness he sadly came.  
For a moment, they rested entwined together.  
Then, he fell apart.  
He searched the cigarette pack, and began smoking in silence, looking out of the window.  
The city was dark and calm.  
She looked at him.  
' One day or another, you must tell me the name of the girl I resemble so much...'  
The girl took off the ground her clothes and began to dress.  
After being all dressed up, she went straight to the main entrance.  
' Okay man, same payment method as ever. I' ll wait my cash online. Next time don' t call me at the very last minute. Bye.'  
She opened the door.  
' Priss.'  
The girl stopped and looked at him stoned.  
' What?'  
' The name of the girl. It' s Priss.'  
She closed her eyes and paused for a sec.  
' You wouldn' t have to be so nostalgic and old fashion, y' know. If she doesn' t correspond you... it' s over, you know.'  
She exited, leaving him alone.  
He was smoking calmly at the night.  
Lights made his eyes sparkling in an artificial way.  
' Paying a girl to pretend to be her...' he said, concerned, ' How self- serving...'  
Out, night was cold and heavy.


End file.
